


Cold

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara loves Lenas voice, Sick Kara Danvers, Sick Lena Luthor, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Cat Grant forced Kara to leave work because she was sick. Now another CEO will help the blonde recover from her cold
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena was reading an email when her phone rang. Her fiancée’s silly picture showed up on her phone and she answered it with a smile. “Hello, darling.” 

“ _Hey, Lena.”_ Kara spoke with a nasal voice.

The CEO frowned. “Why do you sound like that?” she asked. 

“ _I got sick. Cat Grant told me to leave immediately._ ” the blonde blew her nose before adding. “ _I was wondering if you can come to pick me up?_ ”

“I will be there in a few.” Lena answered and started collecting her items.

“ _Thank you, honey.”_ Kara sighed and ended the call. 

Lena quickly grabbed her bag and coat and walked out of her office. “Jess, call my driver to come pick me up, change my meetings to teleconference for today and send all the important paperwork to my apartment.” She informed her assistant while heading to the elevator. 

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” Jess answered while already calling the driver.

By the time Lena reached the private parking lot, her driver was waiting for her with the door open. 

“Where to, Miss Luthor?” the man asked while Lena walked towards him. 

“CatCo.” the young woman simply said before entering her car. The ride from L-Corp to CatCo was short since the two buildings were quite close. Lena texted Kara that she was outside and waited. 

Their relationship was still secret to the public, only a few people knew about it, but the ravenette still worried someone would recognise her car and questioned why she was picking up Cat Grant’s assistant. 

The door opened and Kara entered with a tired smile. “Hi.” she greeted and sniffed. She was shivering to Lena’s surprise. 

The younger woman placed her hand on Kara's forehead and gasped. “You are burning up.” she stated. “David, take us home please.” 

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” The driver answered and closed the divider to give privacy to the couple. 

Lena removed her coat and placed it around Kara’s shoulders before pulling her into a hug. “How long does it usually take for your cousin to get his powers back?” she asked while rubbing her hand on the blonde’s arm to warm her up.

"An hour to a week." Kara answered and sighed as she cuddled close to her fiancée. "Depends on what cost his lost of powers." she added with a cough.

"Have you ever been cold before?" Lena asked with a worried expression. 

"Only once, back at Krypton." she mumbled. 

"Don't worry. I will take care of you." the younger woman said and placed a kiss on Kara's warm forehead.

* * *

The car soon stopped in their private parking lot and the two women exited the car. Lena thanked David and gave him the rest of the day off.

“Go take a cold shower.” Lena said as soon as they entered the apartment. “I will prepare some soup.” 

“Co-old shower??” Kara stuttered. 

“It will help with your fever.” the younger woman said while taking her heels off. “Trust me?” she asked with a soft voice and Kara melted. 

“A-Always.” the taller woman answered with a smile and walked towards their bedroom. 

Lena walked to the kitchen and collected all the needed items for the soup and placed them on the kitchen island. She then walked to her bedroom to check on Kara. “How are you feeling?” she asked when she opened the bathroom door.

“Co-co-cold.” the blonde shivered. 

Lena walked closer and placed her hand on her fiancée’s forehead. “Hmm, I think you need to stay in here for a few more minutes. I will go grab you a warm towel for when you get out.” she said with a smile. Kara nodded with a pout.

Lena grabbed the blonde’s towel and headed to their laundry room. She threw the material in the dryer and turned it on for a few minutes. When the dryer finished she picked up the warm towel and headed back to the bathroom. “Are you ready to get out?” she asked.

“Oh, thank Rao.” Kara said and stepped out of the shower. Lena walked closer and wrapped her in the warm towel. Kara hummed happily and tried to place a kiss on Lena’s lips. 

The shorter woman leaned back. “I love you but I don’t want to get sick.” she said and Kara pouted. “You think you can dress on your own so I can start cooking the chicken soup?”

“Yeah.” Kara answered while drying herself. 

The CEO walked to the kitchen and started cooking. She was cutting the vegetables when Kara joined her in the kitchen. She was wearing her oversize Hufflepuff sweater, sweatpants and her fluffy unicorn sticky socks. “You look adorable.” Lena cooed and scrunched her nose.

“Is there something you need help with?” The blonde asked with a small smile.

“You are sick.” Lena pointed out. “Go to the living room, grab a blanket and put on a movie.” she told her fiancée while throwing the vegetables in the boiling water.

“Are you going to join me when you are done?” The blonde asked. 

“I’m sorry, darling, but I still have some work to do.” Lena said with a sad smile. 

“Oh. that’s okay.” Kara replied and tried to not show her disappointment. 

“Don’t worry, I will work in the home office. I will be here if you need me.” The ravenette stated. She placed her hand in Kara’s forehead and nodded. “Your temperature is mostly back to normal so that’s good.” she said with a smile. 

“Thank you Doctor Luthor.” Kara winked at the ravenette before walking to the living room. Lena could only roll her eyes and ignore the fact she was blushing.

* * *

“Hey, can I join you?” Kara asked while standing in the entrance of Lena’s home office.

The CEO raised her head from the paperwork she was working on and smiled. “Yeah. My couch is all yours.” 

The blonde smiled and walked inside with her blanket and a pillow. She placed her pillow on one side of the couch so she can face Lena's desk, and laid down. She threw her blanket over her body and smiled at Lena.

The shorter woman raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to sleep here?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Kara replied with a yawn. 

“Okay but just so you know I have a teleconference in a few minutes.” The ravenette said and walked closer to the couch. She fixed the soft blanket around Kara before checking her temperature again. 

“Oh. Who is mostly going to talk?” the blonde asked as she wiggled on the couch, getting comfy. 

“Considering I have to present a new project, I will.” The ravenette replied and walked back to her desk.

“I’m okay with that.” the blonde said with a yawn. She closed her eyes just right when Lena started her presentation. Slowly falling asleep with her fiancée’s voice.

* * *

“Good morning.” Kara said with a cheerful voice. “I made breakfast.” she turned around and froze. 

Lena’s hair was messy, her cheeks and nose were red, she had a blanket over her shoulders and was sniffing. “You got me sick.” she accused Kara with a pout.

“I’m sorry.” Kara mumbled and hugged the shorter woman. “Don’t worry. You will be fine in a day or two.” she added with a smile. 

“Kara, I’m a human, not a kryptonian.” Lena mumbled on the taller woman’s shoulder. “I can’t recover from this cold in a day or two.” she said with a cough.

The blonde easily picked up her fiancée and carried her to the living room. She carefully placed her on the couch and kissed her forehead. “I will go tell Jess you are not going in today and call Eliza to make her famous butternut squash soup.” 

“Butternut squash soup does sound good right now.” Lena said and leaned back on the couch. Kara passed the remote controller and kissed her forehead one more time before moving to the kitchen to call Jess and Eliza.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise for posting late yesterdays prompt. I was so excited to write that story, but the scenes were all unfinished in my head and I had to take a lot of breaks to figure out the right order and what should go in or not.
> 
> I was playing CoDM and my screen brightness went down right when I finished a game. So I pulled down the taskbar or whatever it's called and it was at 4%. I panicky reached for my charger which was next to me, plugged it in while closing the game at 1%, turned on the power at 0%. It stayed on 0 for a few seconds before charging.
> 
> Also, today is Lena Luthor’s Birthday :O so let’s all wish her happy birthday :D
> 
> I don’t know if I will post this before or after, but I’m currently watching MCC 11 Halloween Edition :D GO TEAM LIME LICHES 💚💚💚💚
> 
> Me, accidentally cooking two portions of pasta: Tonight's leftovers are tomorrow's lunch
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
